Papa's Smoothiemia
Recent Progress: All customer ranks and holidays are up to date, continue with Rank 31 and Maple Mornings, the customers on the notepad are also up to date! Papa's Smoothiemia is the 15th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. Vincent and Tohru are the default workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2018. The game takes place in Sakura Bay. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018, Alex, makes his official debut as a customer in the game. It was released on June 29th 2019. Customers Customers * Shannon (Tutorial) * ??? '(After Tutorial) * Vicky (Random) * Sasha (Random) * Mary (Random) * Chester (Random) * Clair (Day 2) * '''Alex '(Time) * '??? '(Time) * '??? '(Time) * 'Bruce '(Time) * '??? '(Time) * '??? '(Time) * Brody (Rank 2) * Wendy (Rank 3) * Mitch (Rank 4) * Hope (Rank 5) * Foodini (Rank 6) * Kayla (Rank 7) * Big Pauly (Rank 8) * Cherissa (Rank 9) * Edna (Rank 10) * 'Makani '(Rank 11) * Alberto (Rank 12) * LePete (Rank 13) * Ember (Rank 14) * Utah (Rank 15) * Boomer (Rank 16) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 17) * Perri (Rank 18) * Rudy (Rank 19) * Marty (Rank 20) * Rita (Rank 21) * 'Flixman '(Rank 22) * Allan (Rank 23) * Kingsley (Rank 24) * Radlynn (Rank 25) * Wally (Rank 26) * 'Yawnna '(Rank 27) * Ivy (Rank 28) * 'Coral '(Rank 29) * Taylor (Rank 30) * Iggy (Rank 31) * Olivia (Rank 32) * Professor Fitz (Rank 33) * Gremmie (Rank 34) * Sarge Fan (Rank 35) * Hacky Zac (Rank 36) * Zoe (Rank 37) * Steven (Rank 38) * Maggie (Rank 39) * 'Thomas '(Rank 40) * Peggy (Rank 41) * Johnny (Rank 42) * Sienna (Rank 43) * 'Sidney and Jordan '(Rank 44) * Hank (Rank 45) * Cooper (Rank 46) * Emelette (Rank 47) * Willow (Rank 48) * Tony (Rank 49) * Janana (Rank 50) * 'Jacklyn '(Rank 56) * 'Carter '(Rank 57) * 'Monarcha '(Rank 74) * '??? '(Rank 97) Closers * '''Umbra-Monday * Kahuna-Tuesday * Trishna-Wednesday * Wylan B-Thursday * Alejandro-Friday * Yippy-Saturday * Jojo-Sunday Stations Order Pour Build Shake Top Employees In the game, you will have four different employees, with different jobs. Player Worker Delivery Mascot Standard Ingredients Fruits * Strawberry (Start) * Banana (Start) * Pineapple (Start) * Kiwi (Rank 3) * Cherry (Rank 9) * Orange (Rank 12) * Raspberry (Rank 22) * Grape (Rank 29) * Peach (Rank 32) * Lemon (Rank 34) * Plum (Rank 39) * Blueberry (Rank 47) * Watermelon (Rank 50) * Lime * Blackberry * Apricot * Mango * Starfruit * Horned Melon * Dragonfruit * Huckleberry * Cloudberry * Mysteryfruit Vegetables * Kale (Start) * Spinach (Start) * Celery (Rank 2) * Lettuce (Rank 5) * Tomato (Rank 7) * Beet (Rank 25) * Cucumber (Rank 30) * Carrot (Rank 37) * Peas * Cabbage * Jalapeno * Winged Bean * Jicama * Eggplant Cups * Medium (Start) * Small (Rank 10) * Large (Rank 24) * Extra Large (Rank 42) * Souvenir (Rank 49) Pourables * Milk (Start) * Yogurt (Start) * Tropic Tundra Juice (Day 2 w/ Clair) * Blaze Berry Juice (Rank 14) * Orange Juice (Rank 20) * Grapelicious (Rank 35) * Double Cappuccino (Rank 44) * Tropinana * Awesome Fruit Flop * Tales of Kale * Coconut X-treme * Medevil Dragonjuice * Lemon Lemon * Honeycomb Melt (Rank 74) * Mango Tango * Papa's Awesome Juice (Rank 99) Toppings (Whipped Cream) * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Whipped Cream (Rank 4) * Strawberry Whipped Cream (Rank 17) * Wildberry Whipped Cream (Rank 45) * Maui Melon Whipped Cream Toppings (Pourables) * Creameo Bits (Start) * Peanuts (Start) * Cherry Sauce (Start) * Sprinkles (Start) * Wildberry Derps (Rank 7) * Marshmallow Sauce (Rank 19) * Pomegranate Seeds (Rank 40) * Coconut * Rainbow Sauce * Mango Topping * Tropical Charms Toppings (Fruits) * Cherry (Start) * Apricot (Start) * Orange Slice (Rank 15) * Gummy Onion (Rank 22) * Dragonfruit (Rank 27) * Starfruit * Kumquat * Thorn Shrooms * Berry Bouquet Holidays Papa's Smoothiemia has the most holidays of any Papa Louie game, having 18 different holidays, beating the usual number of 12 by 6. On the second rank of a holiday, a standard ingredient is unlocked as well as a holiday ingredient Specials Ranks Stickers